Everything Has Changed
by Wild-Flower-Child
Summary: Everything has changed, everyone has grown up and has children now. With their kids growing up, will their kids get along? Even with a certain someone trying to break the pack up? -A
1. Chapter 1

**Character Analyze:**

Arron and Austin Fitz (17): The first kids of the Fitz family. Very protective of their younger sister. Both look very much like their father but Austin has Aria's attitude. Both very much love English class.

Abigail Fitz (11): The youngest of the Fitz kids. Very shy and quiet. Is a daddy's girl. If her daddy isn't around she'll go to her brothers.

;-; Page Break ;-;

Ciara Rivers (15): No one expected Ciara to happen, she was a surprise. She has a crush on Arron but keeps it very under wraps and tries to hide away when the Fitz' comes around. She is a spitting image of her mom.

Hans Rivers (12): Again, another surprise, a little bit more planned then Ciara but nonetheless a surprise. He loves hanging out with his dad and is a rough and tough boy to no end.

**;-; Page Break ;-;**

Nathan Cavanaugh (13): He is just like his father in more ways than one. He gets called a player quite a lot from family, which he doesn't understand why. He has a crush on Ciara which his older sister teases him about a lot.

Kiley Cavanaugh (16): Has a huge crush on Austin, but is not sure what to do. She's very shy and smart like her mother. But doesn't like to share her knowledge with the world. When it comes to her friends she stays close to Ciara since Ciara is like her comfort blanket.

;-; Page Break ;-;

Chloe Fields (14): The finishing pack of the four girls, just like Emily even tho Paige birthed her. She is very athletic and is a momma's girl all around, she doesn't pick favorites with her family because she feels it's not fair.

Kaden Fields (7): A sweet little boy, a joy to be around. He's shy, and quiet, but loves to read thanks to spending so much time with the Fitz' family when he was younger. He as dyslexia which makes everything harder for him but Arron and Austin help him out with all his homework.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 **

**Everything Has Changed**

**Aria POV:**

I stretched lightly, rolling over to be met with my husband's beautiful eyes, staring back at mine.

"Good morning." I whispered.

"Morning."

"Mom, Dad, come on, we got to get up, we were supposed to be at Aunt Hanna's house an hour ago." I heard Arron's voice on the other side of the door.

I groaned, "Give us five more minutes Ar, then we'll get up." I said, snuggling into Ezra's chest.

Arron huffed, "Abby! I need you help!"

I smiled, this always seemed to happen on weekends, especially when we had something important to do.

Abby burst though the bedroom door, she might be 11 but she looked younger than that.

She flung herself onto the bed, "Up. Let's go." She said, her hazel eyes, shining.

"Who gave you coffee?" Ezra asked, she was never this hyper in the morning.

"Austin, now come on." She whined.

"Fine, we'll get up, go get dressed." I said, she hopped off our bed, high fiving Arron on the way out. Before the two went their separate ways.

"So, I'm guessing we don't get to cuddle this morning." Ezra said, looking down at me.

"Sadly, no." I said, getting out of bed, thanking the world, I took a shower last night.

Ezra groaned, stretching himself.

"You guys go, I'm going to sleep." He teased, snuggling into the covers.

I glared at him, "I will go get the bucket." I warned.

He jumped out of bed, "I'm up." He said.

I smiled, walking over to him, his oversized shirt hanging off one of my shoulders. I leaned up on my toes, kissing him, "Good morning, ." I whispered.

"Arron! Austin! They're making out again!" I heard Abby yell.

"Abby, run! You should be exposed to such rated R stuff!" Austin said.

Ezra rolled his eyes chuckling.

;-; Page Break;-;

**A/N: We will come back with the Fitz family going over to Hanna's house.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Spent all morning printing out worksheets and pace charts for school. Ugh. I had it all planned out, I was going to double update on this story then get in a chapter for Alison's Diary. But I'm going to trying my best.**

**Abigail's POV:**

I walked up the front steps to Aunt Hanna's house, before knocking on the door, I glanced behind me to see my parents and my brothers not far behind. Aunt Hanna's house was so close that we could just walk, which I guess is always good.

"Coming." I heard from inside.

The front door opened.

"CiCi!" I squealed before hugging the older girl.

"Abby!" She squealed back, before pulling me into the house and up the stairs, leaving the front door wide open.

**Aria's POV:**

After the girls had their 'reunion' Hanna walked to the front door, shaking her head.

"Only our girls." She said giggling.

"Of course." I said before hugging her.

"Emily and Spence should be here soon." She said.

"Awesome." I said.

"Hans, come on Arron and Austin are here!" Hanna called and in came the 12 year old, who seemed to look up to my boys more than anything.

Hans pulled the two older ones away in a blink of an eye, before Spencer and Emily and their families arrived.

"Abby and Ciara are up in Ciara's room girls." Hanna said, but the two already knew and racing up the stairs.

Spencer shook her head, "It feels like forever."

"When only we all saw each other last week." Ezra teased.

"Ezra." I warned.

"Oh come on, it's true." He said shrugging, before walking out the back yard were the husbands had left to cook on the grill.

"So, are all the girls ready for school?" Spencer asked once she got Kaden to go off with Toby.

"Ciara is already begging me to take her school shopping." Hanna said.

"You haven't took her yet?" Emily asked.

"No, not yet, I have to figure out Caleb's schedule so we can all go." Hanna huffed, leaning on the kitchen counter.

"I already got all of my kids done, thank goodness, but knowing them they'll claim we forgot something." I said, smirking.

"I told you, we should just go together, it would have been so much easier." Spencer said.

"It probably would." Emily said.

"School is next week, I can't believe it." I muttered, it now just all sinking in, I would be teaching the art class that year, while Ezra would be right down the hall with English as usual.

"Ready to go from little kids to teenagers?" Emily asked.

"No, I'm already ready to go teach Kaden's class." I said, a humorless chuckle escaped my lips.

"I don't blame you, Fitz can tell you teaching teenagers is hard." Hanna said nudging me with her shoulder.

"Shut it." I said, making Emily and Spencer laugh.

"After all these years even though kids we still act like teenagers." Emily said.

"That's the best thing ever." Hanna said.

"Mom." Austin said, his phone in his hand, walking through the back door.

"I just got a text from a blocked number, some person named, A."

My heart stopped, I grabbed the counter, my knuckles turning white, "W-what does it say?" I asked.

"Your parents might of gotten rid of me, but I'm still around." He said.

"Delete it, it's probably just a prank text." I said, quickly.

He nodded before going back out.

Us girls glanced at each other. This school year, could be hell.

**A/N:Dun, dun, dun! I don't know if I'll keep A around with Arron and Austin, I don't have all the girls of age for cellphones yet but we'll see. Next chapter is the first day of school!**


End file.
